


Going All In

by AWF



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Creampie, F/M, Kissing, Sibling Incest, Smoking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWF/pseuds/AWF
Summary: Drake and Drae, twin coyote-hedge hybrids that share an interest in drinking, smoking, riding extreme gear, talking shit, and fucking. One night while shooting pool and having a few too many drinks, Drake takes an interest in his sister's backside, and she ends up taking an interest in a pussy full of her brother's cum.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 11





	Going All In

An entire day's worth of cigarette smoke hung in the air, filling the room with a thin, hazy veil. It was just a small lounge, a room built into the side of the old extreme gear garage for riders to relax and unwind after races, or to drink until they couldn't even remember why they were drinking anymore. The day's occupancy had come and gone as usually, leaving the same two that were always the last to leave with the entire room to themselves.

Drake and Drae Rockatanksy, a pair or identical brother and sister twins, were spending another long night sipping drinks and shooting pool. Coyote-Hedge hybrids, although more of their canid heritage showed, they had matching yellow fur covering most of their athletically built bodies with light brown fur accenting their torsos and facial features.

Drake, the male twin, and younger of the two by only a few minutes, sat on one of the old worn chairs scattered around the room as his "older" sister lined up her next shot. He tested an elbow on the arm of the chair and lazily took another drag from the cigarette in his hand. "Are you gonna stare at the balls all fucking night, or what?"

"You're one to talk," said his sister, leaning over the edge of the table. She rested the end of her stick in the nook between her thumb and finger, flexed her elbow a few times, then jutted her arm forward, sending the white cue ball across the table with a telltale  _ crack _ . "You stare at more balls than I do."

Drake flicked the burnt out butt across the room with a scoff. "Fuck you."

"You wish." The idle banter continued as she paced around the table looking for her next shot, since her last had sunk the twelve-ball. Drae almost always played stripes when she could. Something about striped balls having higher numbers on them made them seem more important or some other subconscious bullshit she didn't really care about.

Whatever. She could talk all the shit she wanted. Drake didn't have any problem getting a piece when he wanted it, be it man or woman. One of the benefits of being bisexual was having twice as many options, and one of the benefits of being good looking was not having to put much effort into getting it.

His sister was no slouch when it came to playing the game, either. Some people would call her a whore, but Drake didn't think any less of her because she liked to fuck. So what? He did too. They  _ were _ identical twins, after all, so she was as good looking as him. Hell, maybe she was a little better looking. It was no wonder why any guy worth his dick wanted to get in her pants, and there was absolutely nothing wrong with her dropping them for whoever she wanted to.

Clacking pool balls brought Drake out of his stupor-induced daze. "Fuck," his sister barked, having missed her most recent attempt to sink a ball.

"Guess I'm up." The old chair creaked as Drake pushed himself up. Drae passed him the pool cue when he walked over to the table because it was the best one in the house and there was no reason not to share it. Cue in hand, Drake took a slow walk around the table to assess the situation. He still had more balls on the table than his sister, but he knew if he played it right, he could knock most of his out before she even got another then.

If only that had been the case. At the very moment Drake was lining up a shot on the four ball, his sister had walked over to a glass-doored fridge and helped herself to an alcoholic beverage. Nothing usual about that, but when she opened the glass bottle, the cap fell to the floor, and Drake happened to look up at  _ just _ the moment she bent over to retrieve the fallen cap. Sister or not, it was hard  _ not _ to stare at an ass like that, especially when she was basically presenting.

Drake nearly dug the end of the pool cue into the table when he took his shot, baring glancing the end of the stick against the edge of the cue ball. It went off in totally the wrong direction and bounced aimlessly off the sides of the table a few times before coming to rest nowhere near any of his balls.

"Jesus fuck, that was an awful shot." Drae walked back over to the table and watched as the cue ball rolled to a stop. "You must be more wasted than you look. Here." She took a swig out of the bottle and offered it to Drake.

He begrudgingly took the bottle and immediately chugged what was left of it before holding out the pool cue. "I'm not wasted, just.. distracted."

"Whatever." Drae didn't care for excuses. His fuck up only meant she had a better chance of winning. He had left the cue ball away from any of his own balls, but it was almost perfectly placed for her to sink one of hers in the corner pocket. The only problem was the cue ball itself was in the very center of the table, so she had to lift one leg and practically crawl onto the table to line up her shot, something that wouldn't usually be allowed, but since it was just the two of them, it didn't matter.

Maybe he was more wasted than he thought, because he was  _ totally _ checking out the way her ass looked with her legged propped over the side of the pool table. Didn't help that she was always wearing shorts that were about two sizes too small. He could basically make out the outline of her junk through the thin material stretched out over it. If she had been  _ any _ other girl, he'd have already ripped her shorts out of the way and started fucking her brains out.

Drae glanced up from a second and happened to catch her brother ogling her like a piece of meat via a cracked mirror hanging on the lounge's wall. "Dude, what the fuck?" She whipped her head around and shot her brother a narrow glare. "Are you checking me out? What's wrong with you?"

"What?" Drake shrugged her attitude off. "If some thot shows off the goods, I'm gonna look. Got a problem with that?"

Drae's eyebrows went up and folded into a harsh sex as she pulled her leg off the table and turned to face her brother. "First of all," she said, jutting the end of the pool cue into his chest, "I'm not  _ some thot _ . I'm your fucking sister. Got it? This ass is off limits, so get used to it."

"Whatever." It was Drake's turn to be completely dismissive. "No ass is off limits. Some are just harder to get than others."

"Well if you think you're ever gonna get  _ this _ one, you've lost you'd damn mind." With that final statement, Drae turned back around and focused her attention back on the table, this time moving to a position where she could shoot without having her back turned to her brother.

Drake went to take another drink only to remember he had already finished it off, so he set the empty bottle down on a nearby table and opted to smoke another cigarette instead. Damn. He was almost out of those, too. Oh well, a few smokes was better than none. He popped one into his mouth and cupped a hand over the end of it reflexively as he lit it, even though there wasn't any wind in the room. As he smoked and watched his sister shoot, his mind wandered back to what she had said. Who the fuck was she to tell him to "get used to it"? Whatever. Uppity bitch. What the fuck made her think she was any different than any other chick with a fat ass? He had a cock, she had a pussy. Biology said they could fuck just fine. Why couldn't they? Because it was immoral? Wrong? Who the fuck got to make that decision, society? Fuck society.

While her brother was busy thinking with his dick, Drae was almost done finishing up the game. One more ball before the eight ball and she was done. It was another edge shot, but she put enough spin on the ball to sink it into the side pocket. "Eight ball, corner pocket." Sure, it was cliche, but it was the play she was going for. Drae rounded the table and leaned into it to take her last shot when she felt a pair of hands on her backside. "What the  _ fuck _ do you think you're doing," she growled over her shoulder while her brother groped her.

"Apparently, I'm losing my mind," he replied.

"Knock it off, Drake!" Drae tried pushing her brother off with her shoulder, but he simply pinned her against the pool table and continued feeling her up, and all her effort did was press her ass against his obviously erect crotch. "God fucking damnit, are you actually  _ hard? _ What the absolute fuck!"

"What do you expect, showing your ass off like that?" Drake slipped one of his hands around his sister's thigh and placed it over the mound between her legs. "Of course I'm hard. I'm hard, and I'm going to to fuck someone. I don't see anyone else around here. Do you?"

"Drake, stop!" Drae protested, but she could feel herself getting aroused. She  _ liked _ guys taking charge and being forceful, but not her own fucking brother. Her pussy couldn't tell it was her brother's hand rubbing it. "I mean it. You don't seriously want to fuck me, do you? I'm your God damned sister!"

"You're not just my sister. You're a hot bitch in a pool hall, and I'm drunk and horny." Drake worked his hand under the back of her tight fitting shorts and squeezed a handful of her firm ass. He leaned forward, forcing her to lay over the side of the table, and growled into her ear, "What're you gonna do, tell me it's off limits?"

"Ok, you proved your point. You can stop now!" The only thing he was proving was how fast he could get her wet. For fuck sake, he was her brother, the  _ last _ person she ever expected to make a move on her, and here he was doing  _ everything _ that turned her on. If he wasn't her brother, she would  _ want _ him to fuck her brains out. Except, in some sick way, she  _ did _ want him too. Maybe  _ she _ was the one who'd had too much to drink, but she was getting hornier than she had in ages. Drae gasped with a mix of disgust and arousal when she came to that realization. Good fucking God, she wanted her own brother to rip off her panties and fuck her like a drunk slut! But she couldn't let  _ him _ know that. "Get off me, you fucking bastard!"

"You can say whatever you want, but this pussy is  _ begging _ to get fucked." Right when he said it, Drake hooked one of his feet on the inside on hers and kicked her leg out, then ran his hand down and immediately plunged his fingers into Drae.

She yipped instinctively, her coyote DNA instantly overriding her better judgement. The way he was rubbing her crotch through her shorts had made her so hot and bothered that he had no problem fingering her, and his fingers felt  _ so _ good in her pussy, but what she really needed was a  _ cock _ . Drae wanted to get fucked, but still couldn't succumb to her degeneracy and let her brother be the one to do it. Or  _ could _ she? He was her brother, but so what? He had a point. She was horny. He was horny. There was no one else here. What if he fucked her without knowing she  _ wanted _ him to? She couldn't believe what she was thinking, but she  _ wanted _ this. She  _ wanted _ to feel her brother's cock inside of her. She  _ wanted _ to be intimate with the one man the world said she shouldn't.

Drae, pretending to be as reluctant as possible in spite of her carnal desire, craned her neck enough to lock eyes with her brother and growled through clenched teeth, "If you're going to fuck me, just pull out. I'm not on birth control and I am  _ not _ getting knocked up by my drunk brother." Oh  _ God _ , what if.. no, she wasn't even going to let herself  _ think _ about that, even if the idea of getting pregnant by her brother made her break out in a cold sweat.

"I'm not making any promises," Drake replied. That was all the permission he needed, so his next action was grabbing the rim of her shorts and pulling them down to her knees. No panties. Go figure. She really  _ was _ asking for it, and he was going to give it to her. Male Mobians customarily went pantsless and Drake was no exception, so that one layer of clothes now removed was all there had been between his prick and her, and now it was out of the way.

"Drake, I  _ mean _ it!" Drae felt a twinge of actual panic when she felt his cock starting to probe around below her tail. "You can't cum in me, you fucking faggot!"

That was the last straw. Faggot? He'd show her how much of a faggot he was. With one hand, he pushed her face down against the green covered pool table and used his other to line his cock up with her pussy and, with a hearty grunt, shoved it right in. Drake didn't have the girthiest cock, but he wasn longer than most guys. He usually has a problem getting the whole thing in a girl, especially right off the bat, without them complaining about it being painful or uncomfortable, but Drae, his own sister, took the whole length in one push with nothing but a deep, carnal moan. They were twins, after all, identical ones to boot, so maybe her pussy was built the same way as his dick? Who cared. He was in there now, and he was about to fuck her whether she was blood or not.

Drae couldn't believe it. It was happening, but she still couldn't believe it. Her brother, her own flesh and blood, was pumping his dick into her, and she absolutely  _ loved _ it. It took every ounce of self control she had left not to beg him to fuck her harder. She'd been fucked by a lo.. by several guys in her life, but few of them had ever fucked her this good before. Maybe it wasn't even  _ how _ he was fucking her and more about  _ who _ was fucking her that made it so hot. Well, that was definitely part of it, but his dick was just long and curved enough to hit  _ all _ the right places. She whined and moaned as her forbidden lover pounded her relentlessly, driving the length of her cock in her soaked pussy over and over.

It was a good thing they were alone because before long they were making enough noise to wake the dead. Drake reached up and grabbed a handful of his sister's hair and pulled her back, causing her to cry out in ecstatic surprise. There was no need pretending she wasn't into it since she was bucking her hips back against him on perfect harmony. She was hanging on the cusp of orgasm but she couldn't  _ quite _ reach the breaking point and it was  _ killing _ her. She wanted so badly to cum all over her brother's cock and him to cum right into her fertile pussy, risk be damned.

Drae was moaning like a cheap whore, slamming her ass against Drake in a desperate attempt to peak. She pounded on the edge of the table and barked, "Come on, can't you make your own sister cum? Are you gonna make me call Rock up to finish the job like a  _ real _ man?"

"Fuck you," Drake growled.

Drae pulled her head free of his grip, looked back, and said, "Is  _ that _ what you're doing? I hadn't noticed!' It was a lie. She was about five seconds away from cumming her brains out but still needed  _ something _ to push her over the edge. "Are you taking it easy on me because I'm your sister? Come on, you prick. Fuck me like one of you cheap sluts!"

"Shut up, bitch!" Drake took her challenge to heart and doubled down on his efforts, really throwing his hips into it. It was obviously working because Drae immediately gasped and bucked, but he wasn't done yet. Drake slipped his hand around Drae's neck and wrapped his fingers around it, not hard enough to actually hurt her, but enough to strain her breathing.

_ That _ was what she needed! Her pussy clamped down on his dick harder than his hand was clamped down around her throat. Her legs buckled and shook as her cunt seized and pulsed.

Drake slowed his pace until he finally stopped and pulled his rigid cock out of his sister's twitching pussy. "How's that," he said with a confident going. "Did you brother do a good enough job making you cum?"

Drae took a second to steady herself so her voice wouldn't fail her and said, "You did good enough." He did better than good. Her pussy was  _ still _ throbbing. At least he'd pulled out like she asked, even though she was a little disappointed he hadn't just gone ahead and blown his load in her. Well, she would suck him off and then they would probably go back to pretending like none of this had ever happened. She started to turn when Drake suddenly grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. "What the fu-" She didn't get the question out of her mouth before he grabbed her by the waist and hefted her off her feet.

Drake picked his sister up and practically threw her on the pool table. Fortunately, they had sunk most of the balls so she didn't land on any. But before she could get her beatings, Drake had already climbed on the table too and was kneeling over her, grabbing at the shorts hung up on her legs. He pulled off with minimal effort and tossed them over his shoulder without a second thought.

Drae scoffed, but holy shit, this was the hottest fuck she'd had in  _ ages _ . "What? Wanna see your sister's pussy? Here, take a good look!" With that, she spread her legs wide, putting one foot on either side of the table. "That's right, you just fucked your own sister like a horny dog. Are you happy?"

Happy? Drake was elated. This had started as him feeling the need to prove himself, a challenge even, but now.. now he just wanted to fuck her. Sister? Who cared? She was sexy as fuck, laying on the table like that. Her body was absolutely perfect, athletic and toned his a set of abs that would make most guys jealous, with a rack she kept behind a sports strap that barely kept her tits contained, and an ass that would make a celibate monk break his vows. Her pussy was splayed open, glistening a wet pink against her mocha colored flesh, simply  _ begging _ for a cock as it pulsed in rhythm with her heavy breathing.

She was everything he wanted in a woman. He had known her his whole life, grown up with her, spent almost every day of his life in her vicinity, but he had never considered her as a sexual partner before, but now all he could think was how perfect she actually was. She was perfect, and she was his, and he was going to have her.

Drake knelt over her until their snouts were almost touching and said matter-of-factly, "I'm going to fuck."

She stared into his unblinking eyes and for a moment almost begged him too, but remembered herself just in time to say, "You just go ahead. If fucking you sister gets you off, then-"

Drake pushed his mouth against hers while she was still talking and forced his tongue past her lips. Drae made a muffled noise and melted against the kiss for a moment before he dropped his hips and buried his dick between her legs again. He fucked slower than before, but each thrust was more forceful, more intent on making her cum again.

Their kiss ended with panting and ragged gasps. Even if Drae had wanted to make some kind of smart assed comment, on her current state, she couldn't. This was too much. Her pussy was so sensitive from already orgasming and he just didn't stop. She curled her legs up and lifted her hips so he could go even  _ deeper _ , as if that was even possible! And yet, it was. Drae cried out with passion and writhed under her brother's body as he had his way with her, just like she liked. It wouldn't take much more of this before she came again. And she wasn't the only one.

Drake strained under the stress of fucking so hard, but every second was worth it. The sound of his cock smacking against her soaked pussy was better than any music he'd ever listened to, and the way she kept squirming and squeezing like she was trying to milk his dick was just too fucking much. He could feel his balls starting to tighten, but he was going to fuck her for every last second he could before he had to stop.

Drae could tell by the look on his face that he was close. She trembled with anticipation to see what he'd do. She  _ knew _ she should stop him. Tell him to stop. Push him off.  _ Something _ . But deep down inside she knew she would never be any closer to him than this moment. "Drake," she whispered weakly. "Drake, no.. you can't. I'm your sister. Drake.. Dra-a-ake! Nooo-oo-ooh god.." Her reluctant protests turned into a guttural moan.

Drake grunted with animalistic lust as he thrust into her as deep as he possibly could and released a torrent of semen straight into her pussy. He  _ wanted _ to pull out, he really meant to, but he couldn't. Once the initial wave washed over him, he groaned, body jerking with each blast of his hot jizz he shot into his sister. Her pussy twitched and throbbed in perfect sync with him, as if it was trying to milk every drop out of his balls, and he gave it to her before finally collapsing into a gasping heap on top of her.

"Oh, Drake," she moaned quietly, basking in the orgasmic glow. She held his head against her shoulder and stroking his spindly yellow hair, listening to the sound of his breathing against her ear. She lay there quietly for a moment, not wanting the moment to end, but knew it had to eventually. "God, Drake. What did we do?"

His reply was little more than a grunt.

"I can't believe we fucked each other." She didn't sound like she regretted it as much as she probably should have. "Oh, God, I can't believe you  _ came _ in me." Suddenly, she came to her fully lucid senses. "Drake, you dumbass! I  _ told _ you not to cum in me! Jesus, fuck, get off me!"

It took some effort and her pushing, but Drake finally picked himself up off of her. His spent dick slipped out of her as he rocked back onto his knees. Yup, he'd cum in her alright. Drae immediately propped herself up on one elbow and used her other hand to wipe at the thick creamy trailer leaking out of her pussy. It was a sight that would make him want to dive back in, if it weren't for the fact that he was absolutely wiped.

"You're such a fucking idiot," she barked, swinging her legs over the side of the table. "One thing, Drake. I told you to do one fucking thing! You could have jacked off on my face, or I'd have sucked you off, but you just  _ had _ to cum in me! I hope you're happy, you fucking moron!"

"Can't say I'm  _ not _ happy." Drake hung his legs over the side of the table and rested his hands limply across his knees. "What about you? Don't tell me you didn't like it."

"Oh yeah, I just love having my brother blow his load in my pussy!" Drae stormed around the room as she angrily shouted at her brother. "One fucking thing, Drake! Where the fuck did you throw my shorts?"

"I think they're over there," he said, pointing in the general direction he had thrown them. Sure enough, she went that way and found her shorts hanging over the back of a random barstool. "So, I take it you're pissed?"

"Pissed doesn't even begin to describe it," she barked, stepping into her shorts. She pulled them up over herself and straightened them as best she could before continuing her verbal barrage. "Don't you think with anything other than you dick? What if I get pregnant? Did you even think of that? Of course not! You were too busy getting your dick wet. Typical male. God. Fuck."

Well shit. Seeing how upset she was made Drake feel kind of guilty. Not that he'd fucked her, she  _ totally _ liked that, but that he hadn't pulled out like she'd asked. "I mean, can't you just get a pill or something?"

Drae scoffed. "It's just that easy for you, isn't it? Sure, like I keep money tucked away just in case some loser doesn't know how to control himself and nuts inside me. Not to mention how much those pills totally fuck up your cycle. But yeah, I'll just get a pill. No problem."

Drake had to look away from her gaze. She was the  _ only  _ person he couldn't keep eye contact with when she was mad "Jeez. Sorry. Damn."

Drae sighed and relaxed her clenched jaw. "It's not that big a deal." She looked away too, a bit of shame from being so harsh on him. "I mean, that  _ was _ pretty hot. I probably wouldn't have pulled out either if I were you. We  _ are _ twins, after all."

"Yeah, I guess." Drake sat on the edge of the pool table motionlessly for a few moments until the silence got too awkward to bear. "So… was this a one time thing, or what?'

Drae snapped her head around to him with a bit of an angry frown. "Seriously?!'

Drake shrugged.

His sister eyed him hotly then sighed again. "I dunno. Maybe." Then she looked back at him and pointed a finger right at his face. "But next time, you'd better fucking pull out! We don't need any fucking accidents."

Drake folded his hands behind his head and smiled a suddenly cocky smile. "So you're saying there will be a next time?"


End file.
